Reaptress
by JackBoy15
Summary: Izzy Swan was not just a Swan but a Salvatore, the fourteen year old niece to Damon and Stefan Salvatore that was born with the blood of a witch and reaper and when her powers became too much for her, she goes to the one person she can trust. Will Mystic Fall become too much for her or will she be too much for them.
1. Chapter 1

That asshole! I cannot believe the nerve of him to break up with me and just leave me in the middle of the fucking woods so I could catch hyperthermia, and find my own way home in the dark. I knew I couldn't trust him and should have listened to my uncle when he told me cold-one's are to not be trusted, but I wasn't on speaking terms with my Uncle Damon at the time, and did it to spite him who is going to be pissed with me when he learns what I have done, and Edward calls himself a gentlemen, he is anything but.

Despite him leaving me to supposedly move on from his everlasting love as he claims, he obviously wanted me to never let go of him or he wanted of dumped me so cruelly, but I don't think I was really in love with him as much as the idea of being in love and I felt more suffocated and controlled by him than anything, always making decisions he thought were best for me, and Uncle Damon warned me that cold-one's could be controlling, especially male cold-one's as Edward and they don't even realize it, making them extremely dangerous.

Edward thinks I discovered his secret because of him supposedly saving me from getting crushed by a van, but I knew what him and his family were since the first day I met them from my favorite uncle who taught me all about the cold-one's before I could even walk and the Cullen's don't blend in as much as they think that they do, they stuck out like a sore thumb, making it easy for me to spot them.

I probably should have called my uncle as soon as I realized cold-one's were residing in Forks when I moved in with my Dad, despite them claiming that they drink from animal blood like my Uncle Stefan who I don't get along with too well though only met him once when I was three, but he is just too serious all the time and after practically being raised by Uncle Damon as my mother was too flighty, I grew up knowing how to live life and listening to poetry and playing chess is not living life.

As far as Stefan believes, I never met Uncle Damon which was what I led him to believe as he had tried to compel me to forget all about him almost attacking me when I cut myself which I had gone crying to Uncle Damon about after I left my Dad's as I was only four, not knowing I was of a Witch and Reaper bloodline or that Uncle Damon had me on vervain.

I hadn't known that Uncle Damon and Stefan were vampires back then as Damon thought four was a little young to be telling me the truth about vampires and didn't want to frighten me by telling me too early and deprive me of my childhood as my childhood was already deprived enough because of my so called parents.

He was forced to tell me what happened, thanks to Stefan, after I came crying to him the following day after my father dropped me off as I threw a fit to end my trip early, not like my Dad wanted me anyway as I was so petrified after what happened and just wanted my Uncle Damon to tell me everything was alright.

I am positive if Stefan knew that Uncle Damon had been caring for me back then and practically since I was born, he would have tried to stop him, saying how he was unfairly influencing me and he is the reason why I don't respect him as my uncle when it had nothing to do with Uncle Damon as you can't just show and demand me to respect you and why would I show respect to the one that tried to attack me over a little cut.

I don't even understand why he would think I would want anything to do with him after he tried to attack me when I four and Uncle Damon was super pissed when he found out about what Stefan did, not liking the idea of having to tell the truth when I was already so young and as much as I don't want to admit it, it wasn't my parents that destroyed my childhood innocence, it was Stefan and I will never forgive him for taking that away from me.

I was always so scared of him wanting to take me away, but Uncle Damon always assured me that he wouldn't let him take me as he was the one that has raised me as my mother was more interested in going out partying than caring for me so I was his baby and he would never let his brother or anyone else take me away from him.

The only reason that I didn't live with him on a full time basis is because I still held onto that hope that maybe one day my mother would want me and love me like she loves her new husband and child though she only saw me as being in the way of her new family which is why she sent me away to live with my father who didn't want me.

Edward may have been a dick, but was right about one thing though, I don't belong in his world but that is because he doesn't belong in mine and never really wanted to be part of his world anyway, only going out with him to spite my uncle.

I was born to two parents with a father that was related to two original vampire uncles; and the Cullen's were too arrogant to think they were the only vampires in existence, I should know as I was related to them and a mother who comes from a long line of reaper witches though was never one herself, also known as a Reaptress and I don't think they would have ever accepted me as an immortal reaptress if the witches had known that I was related to the original vampire race.

My no good father had absolutely no idea that he was even related to the famous Salvatore brothers as they saw no reason to tell him unless they had to, wanting to protect him as Uncle Damon had wanted to protect me and I wasn't going to tell him because it wasn't my secret to tell anyway, not like I would have told him even if Damon asked me to and it wasn't like he would believe me anyway.

My mother was also completely air-headed when it came to her own heritage as my grandmother hadn't told her the truth as she saw no reason for her to know as she never came into her power and was too late for her to get it now and she wouldn't believe me although there was still a chance her new child will get the power.

I never really planned on allowing Edward to turn me into a vampire, though I couldn't be turned anyway as my Reaper blood would have just burned it out in under twenty-four hours and then I would have had a lot of explaining to do, not like I would have told them.

I was really just seeing how much I could trust Edward and if I could trust him with my secret of being a reaper witch, but was so obsessed with my damn soul and wanting to keep me pure and he thinks I am a virgin; as if, I lost it before I was even fifth teen and little did I know is that is what completes my reaper bond which is multiply ways of fucked up as Uncle Damon would say and I get my mouth from him; and I really wished I had a chance to curse them all off before they left.

I can't just believe I let him have that power over me, especially after Uncle Damon warned me about male cold-one's, I should have left town and headed straight towards Mystic Falls when I realized they were in the area and surprised that none of them, not even Carlisle sniffed out my reaper blood when Uncle Damon says cold-one's and even Original vampires have been known to sense a reaper and I am not sure if it is due to them being on animal blood or they have kept themselves so isolated from other vampires and other supernatural species to not even recognize a reaper.

The only ones that I think that I consider not to hate are probably Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie that treated me like they would any other family, never trying to hide their true selves around me; and it pissed me off extensively that the rest of the family were so comfortable hiding themselves and lying to me, then had the nerve to call me their family, but what kind of family can't even be honest with you?

Those three were the only ones that came even close to passing my test and only failed because Edward, like always got in the way, controlling every aspect of my life and choices that I would choose to make and if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't physically die due to having original reaper and vampire blood in my veins, I would have slit my throat for having wasted so much time with that arrogant asshole.

He reminded me too much of Stefan, another reason I didn't like the arrogant bastard as he always felt that because he was a fucking cold-one vampire and could read minds except for mine, it meant that he was better than everyone and refused to see me as his equal, even sometimes trying to use his strength on me to control me and if I was human, he would have already broken half a dozen of my bones.

I had a feeling that they were only after me for my power or to make me into a perfect housewife for Edward and I would rather gouge my eyes out than to ever marry that douchebag who thought it was alright to dump a young girl in the middle of the fucking woods and leave them to find their own way home.

I didn't doubt that he was going to come back as that was how possessive male cold-ones are and attempt to claim me as his mate again even if I don't have any intention of being anything of his, but I don't plan to stay here much longer and they were the only thing stopping me from leaving and was going to be in for a surprise to find me no longer in Forks.

They all seemed to think that I was just incapable of making decisions for myself, like I didn't have a brain of my own that I knew how to use and treated me more that I was five instead of fourteen though they believe I am seventeen and constantly correcting me on every little thing like my uncle does,, and just the Cullen's wanted to 'parent me' as they fit, didn't mean they use me to do that.

Alice was just as bad with always having to dress me up as a fucking Barbie doll, but maybe I actually liked the way I dressed, but of course, she would go whining to Edward of how I wouldn't cooperate with her when I really was just choosing for myself and would force me to comply with her because what Alice wants, Alice gets, but my lack of style was really just a way to stay under the radar and was really more like my Uncle Damon with his love leather jackets and wearing black that would probably drive Edward and Alice crazy, finding someway to dislike it.

I was not going to be sad and mopey Isabella Swan that cried because her vampire boyfriend abandoned her in the middle of the woods and if I wasn't a Reaptress that could orb herself home, faster than he could run; vampires are so arrogant, especially cold-one's, thinking they are invincible and Edward was more arrogant than most that made me want to bang my head against a wall, but I was Isabella Salvatore-Swan, but call me Isabella and I will kill you and the first one of my kind that became a Reaptress and nothing could hold me back.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning after going to sleep with having thoughts of revenge on my mind after Edward thought it would be best to dump me in the middle of the woods like a broken toy that couldn't be fixed, but you don't mess with me or you mess with my Uncle Damon who is super protective of me and his temper is much worse than mine and unlike my uncle, I know when to control it.

Charlie had already left for work which I liked better that way as I preferred being on my own as I was dreading going to school and having to listen to Jessica Stanley babble that makes me want to reap her before her time, despite it being against the rules, just so I didn't have to listen to her anymore because she annoys the hell out of me.

Besides Jessica is sure to want to have information on why the Cullen's left and I really don't have an answer for her, just that they supposedly left for Los Angeles for Carlisle's new job which I know is bullshit as cold-one's living there makes me almost crack up and would stand out even more there with all that sun, especially when they couldn't even make an appearance in the sun without getting noticed.

I knew I couldn't keep it up much longer as I had to get ready for school, angry still that Edward thinks he could just make all the decisions for me and so glad that I didn't tell them about my being a Reaptress as I just have a feeling they wouldn't have been as accepting and would just try to change me as they wanted a perfect little human wife for Edward and that was all they wanted me to be, barf!

I noticed my anger start to get out of control again as I made the kitchen window shatter, ... again; Great, Charlie was going to be pissed that I shattered another window all because I couldn't control my anger, but it isn't my fault that Edward dumped me in the middle of the fucking woods and leaving me to find my own way home and probably putting on a act for his family on how much he loved me and how devastated he was.

Charlie may be my Dad by blood, but was more into having the title as my father for show than the responsibility of being my father and Renee was no better than him, and had no problem handing the responsibility of raising me to Uncle Damon as long as he got all the credit, but he had never been my parent, that was always Uncle Damon and I know it was my fault for not speaking to him.

It wasn't like he wouldn't call my cell because it rings at least three times a week but I was stubborn and too hurt to answer, angry at him for planning to leave me with Renee who just sent me Charlie as she didn't want me so he could let Katherine out of the tomb.

I felt like he abandoned me, just like my parents did when they didn't want to take care of me and isn't like he has visited as he got a new doppelganger to take care of, not like I told him where I was since I ran away from him and forgot all about coming back for me as he was supposed to come back for me which is probably my fault as he doesn't know where I am.

That was the third window I shattered in the last month and sure Charlie was going to kick me out as he just wants an excuse to get rid of me so he could get married to his new wife he knocked up as he didn't want to deal with me any longer as I was supposedly becoming too difficult for him to handle and if he sends me away again, he will just prove just how unwanted I was by my own parents, I was never going to come back.

I didn't want to deal with this right now and it wasn't like anyone was going to break into the Chief of police's house, that is just asking for a bloody death wish from where I was concerned and would love to get my hands on someone that dares to break into my father's house, leaving the house and using my truck to get to school though don't really need it with being a Reaptress, but Dad just refuses to believe me, despite what he has seen.

I arrived to school just on time so I wouldn't have to deal with Jessica demanding information from me about Edward, but it wasn't any of her business and has no right to demand anything from me, I don't owe her a bloody damn thing and if Uncle Damon was here, he would probably drain her dry for just looking at me the wrong way.

Uncle Damon has always been real protective of me and miss my loving kind uncle that only ever shows that side of him to me, being a dick to everyone else though doesn't really show his vampire side too much around me because of what Stefan did to me as a child, which Damon is still mad about and was only mad at him because I felt so abandoned by him.

The only one that I really tolerate in this whole school is Angela as I can tell her anything and the best thing about her is that she is a witch so there are no secrets between us and knew all along that the Cullen's were vampires, if you can even call them vampires as they were the fake kind of the vampire race as I know real vampires with being blood related to them and even if Edward had stayed, I would never taken him seriously as he sparkles like a fucking disco ball and wasn't even a man, more of a spoiled child who looks down on people and if I wasn't so against keeping a low profile, I would have already blasted him.

I saw Jessica coming towards me and nearly vomited in my mouth from just seeing her, wishing she hadn't saw me and only wanting Uncle Damon right now, he always knew what to say to me, "Hi Bella, where's Edward this morning," she asked sweetly that sounded fake though I am sure she already knows about him and his family moving away last minute.

"Edward and I broke up and his family moved away, but who cares anyway, he was much too controlling and I am not one that likes to be controlled, besides my father might be sending me away because he knocked up some hooker ," I said, not caring much about Edward and really didn't because as I said to Jessica, he was too controlling with me and who wanted to be with someone like that?

"That's really too bad and Edward could never be controlling, he is just too sweet," Jessica said, already annoying me to death which only seemed to piss me off further as I tried to calm myself as it was never good to anger a Reaper that had no control over their powers as I could already see things shaking from my anger but tried to not show, besides how dare she even tell me he was just sweet, not controlling as I think as I know more about his controlling than she does.

I started tuning out Jessica and her rambling about how sweet Edward was who has yet to realize just how offensive her little statement was to me and started playing with my cell phone, lingering on my uncle's number, wanting to call or text him, but was hesitant as he hadn't tried calling me in almost a month now and wondered if he gave up though sometimes my uncle can be rather resistant and know he isn't going to keep quiet for long.

My phone started going off again and hoping it was Uncle Damon, I saw it was only Charlie calling me and normally I just ignore his calls though wondering why he was calling me, I answered the phone, "Charlie, I'm at school, why are you calling," I asked, going to my seat in the back of the classroom, ignoring the looks I was getting from my classmates which was really irritating me.

"Isabella Marie, I am at home and guess what I am looking at right now! A kitchen and it is a complete disaster, what have you done! I have raised you better than this and I have had it! I don't care if you are still not speaking to Damon, you are gone and I want you out of here tonight, you got me, girl! Go live on the street for all I care as long as you are out of my house, you little bitch" Charlie said roughly before hanging up on me, rudely and upset, I just got up and left, despite my teacher's protests, demanding me to come back.

There was no reason for me to stay in school if Charlie was just going to kick me out by tonight and might as well pack the things that I actually want to bring with me even if I don't really have much that I want to bring, most of my personal things are back in Mystic Falls with Uncle Damon as he took my things with him when I ran off on him in the middle of the night last summer because I was angry and knew he would never expect me to move in with my Charlie which is exactly why I did, knowing he would never look for me in Forks.

I drove home, waiting long enough for Charlie to leave, knowing he would of just physically lashed at me as I pulled up to the house, not bothering to pull into the driveway as I usually do since I was just going to take it to Mystic Falls with me and Damon is just going to sell it since I never got a license and never told Charlie that, using my magic to drive as I walked into the house to grab a few things that I have left in anger and accidently blowing up the living room, ...oops!

It wasn't like I had anything really going for me here in Forks and the only person I tolerated was Angela, but she was a witch like I was a Reaptress so I have a feeling I will be seeing her and she already knows about my past and of my ancestors, meaning my Uncle Damon and Stefan though she has never met them though have always wanted Angela to meet my Uncle Damon, but I'll have to arrange for her to visit me in Mystic Falls for the holidays.

It took me barely twenty minutes to gather all of my things together using my magic and head out the door with all my bags in my hand, throwing them in the back in the truck and heading back towards the school, texting Angela to meet me by the cafeteria so I could talk to her real quick; she was already there waiting for me by the time I arrived in the cafeteria, "What's up, Iz," she asked me, concerned as she always was.

"Charlie kicked me out and told me to get the hell out of the town, I accidently blew up a window in anger after Edward left me in the middle of the woods. He doesn't want to deal with it so I am heading out to Mystic Falls. I just wanted to say bye, you're the only one I'm really going to miss, but don't worry I'll keep in touch, you have my cell and e-mail, and here's the number to the boarding house and my uncle's cell if you don't hear from me in a couple of days," I said, handing her a piece of paper to her that Angela gladly took and put in her purse.

"Iz, I could just kill that father of yours. How can he be so heartless? Call me as soon as I get there or I will call Damon myself," Angela and I knew she meant it though I have a feeling Angela was going to call him as soon as I left so he knew I was coming to him, Angela loved me too much to let anything happen to me as I was about to start on a new path of my life, not knowing what was ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove halfway to Mystic Falls before my truck finally gave out on me and couldn't get it to start up again even with magic and didn't have any money on me as before I left Charlie refused to give me any money, having showed up right before I left, saying I was on my own now as he never wanted a daughter anyway.

It wasn't like he was much of a father to me anyway and I know I should call Uncle Damon to come get me since I am stranded and was emotional to orb, but after almost a year of not talking to him, I didn't know how and after having both my mother and my father turn their backs on me, all I want right now is my uncle by my side as he is the only one that I could ever count on.

I didn't really have any energy left in me and I know that Uncle Damon wouldn't mind if I rented a room with his credit card number that he gave me a few months before our fight and ran away from him, but that would mean he would be able track me down as I am not ready to see him yet, needing time to think before I face him for the first time.

I was so not looking forward to that discussion of him demanding to know where I have been for the last year while he was obsessing over Katherine who was just going to screw him over again, and if I see that bitch, I am going to get even with her for my uncle because no one messes with my favorite uncle and gets away with it, except for me.

I was about two hours out and didn't really want to stop again so managed to hitch a ride with some loner passing through, dropping me off in the middle of the town square of Mystic Falls as I have never been to Mystic Falls before because Damon never wanted me around Stefan after what happened when I was four.

Though Stefan doesn't really know much about me as I haven't seen him since I was four as Damon didn't want him near me for my protection or my vampire- hating uncle, who happens to be my Charlie's older half brother, but hated me for choosing Uncle Damon over my own father even if he is the only one that cares about me in this family.

I was looking around, hoping to find someone trustworthy to give me directions as I had no idea where the Salvatore boarding house was, but I just hoping I don't run into Stefan while in town though I doubt he would recognize me as he hasn't seen me since he visited Charlie when I was four, the only time I was present for one of his visits and has no idea that Uncle Damon even knows of my existence, but I don't intend on clearing that up for him.

I saw a bar and grill that looked to be the only one in town that is no doubt Uncle Damon's frequent hangout, unless he has found a new drinking buddy and it was late afternoon, so the town square was packed and a few teenagers were eyeballing me suspiciously as they probably don't get that many newcomers though could sense one was a witch though I doubt she could sense me, but I am not here to be friendly with the town witches, I am here because I need my Uncle and he is all that I want.

I walked inside the Mystic Grill Bar to get something to eat, walking past the group and ignoring them as I haven't eaten much in the last few days and since I was already in Mystic Falls, saw no reason not to use the credit card Uncle Damon gave me so I could eat and freshen up before I see him.

I just wanted to eat as I haven't eaten since I left Charlie's and then get some damn directions to the Salvatore boarding house where my uncle lives, but those girls that were looking at me oddly when I came into town and the two sat in the corner and just continued to gossip and stare some more at me while I just ignored them and just ordered a cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake.

Uncle Damon always told me to never go into bar alone as that always makes me a target for assault and would skin me if he knew I went in one even if it was a bar and grill, but I was starving with eating anything since I left Forks as I didn't any money on me, but I am sure he will understand if he realized how hungry I actually was, from lack of nutrition and not really thinking straight.

Those girls were really creepy with the way they kept looking over at me and wanted to just call my uncle for help, but he has always raised me to take care of myself so just wanted to get away from them, I asked my waitress if I could get my food to go as they were just annoying the hell out of me as she brought it over to me and handing me a check as I went over to pay for my food, dragging my luggage with me as they stared at me while I paid before giving them the middle finger on my way out as I got directions from the waitress to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Though the Salvatore Boarding house wasn't exactly far, it felt much longer with me lugging all my baggage around town with me, which had me dragging my feet and having me stopping every so often to rest because my bags were so heavy and secretly wishing for Uncle Damon to just appear out of nowhere like I know he does and help carry my bags for me.

Though was also slightly dreading the first meeting with Uncle Damon, and also scared he was going to reject me like Charlie and Renee did, but I don't know what I was going to do if he did, I have nowhere else to go and wish I just picked up the damn phone and talked to him like I wanted to do so many times because I just now realized how much he has done for me and I took it for granted.

Uncle Damon meant more to me than my own mother and father that barely even noticed my existence half the time, doing the exact same thing to Uncle Damon that my parents did to me and he did everything for me, without asking for anything in return and I couldn't even answer a damn phone call because I was too angry to talk to him after he planned o n leaving me in Phoenix with my mother.

I just wanted him to take me with him instead of leaving me behind which was why I was so upset to begin with, but I also knew that Uncle Damon was scared of letting me see Stefan as he fears his brother will try to turn me against him, but nothing Stefan can say or do will ever have me turn my back on him, our bond is stronger than hearing about a few misdeeds which I already know half of what he has done so no point in telling me something that I already know.

I saw the Salvatore Boarding house in view, looking just like how Uncle Damon described it, remembering him telling me how much he loved this place though despite not growing up here, it feels more at home than with my own two parents who could care less about me as they let my vampire uncle raise me as his own and this is where is where my uncle feels at home and home will always be with him as he is the only one who truly ever made me feel wanted.

I hesitated by the driveway, anxious about going to see Uncle Damon as the last few days of ordeal started to emotionally come back to me, with both my parents forgetting my birthday, followed by a forced birthday party that I didn't want though my wishes were not respected that resulted in Edward abandoning me in the middle of the woods, telling me that I was worthless and was had been nothing but a pet to him.

I knew once Uncle Damon hears about what he had said, he is going to start hunting the Cullen's down to destroy them with his own bare hands, and that anger triggered my Reaptress abilities which caused Charlie to kick me out as he never wanted me, feeling myself breaking as it was just too much for one fourteen year old girl to handle all at once and just want my Uncle Damon to fix everything like he did when I was little and tell me everything was going to be alright.

Growing up, I never depended on either of my parents who just expected me to just take care of myself as if I was a teenager instead of a three year old girl who depended on them to take care of her as they were too busy doing their own things to realize how neglected they had been with me and always felt more like a burden.

I always depended on Uncle Damon as he was the one that noticed me and actually cared if I had been fed, unlike my two neglectful parents and the only reason Uncle Damon hasn't killed them yet for their treatment of me is because I begged him not to as I still had hope that they would come to love me instead of just seeing me as an unwanted burden that they have always seen me as, and should come as no surprise that it will be Uncle Damon that I would go to when I felt that I was in trouble.

All that I wanted now was to throw myself in my uncle's arms and just cry my eyes out that I have been holding back for the last few days, wanting to just to lift the weight off my shoulders and feel safe and loved which was something I didn't feel while I was in Forks with my father, but I never going back to that dreadful place that only caused me pain; I was exactly where I wanted to be, but couldn't seem to move my feet, but still aware of my surroundings as I saw those girls following me from a close distance and they weren't exactly being discreet about it.

I could feel the witch trying to invade my mind, but one of the first things I learned after I began showing some signs of powers, was how to block my mind which was how Edward couldn't enter my mind and had found it amusing at how much his lack of reading my mind, frustrated him as I slowly began to walk up the driveway.

I was actually surprised that Uncle Damon hasn't sensed me yet as he should of sensed me as soon as I stepped inside the border of Mystic Falls as he would've sensed my distressed feelings, unless he was out of town and I hoped to god he wasn't out of town, I need him now, not later while I am in a middle of a breakdown.

I just stood there at the front door, not sure if I should knock or not; Uncle Damon always told me his place was my home and I never needed to knock, and to just come on in, but Stefan and Charlie's half- brother lives with Uncle Damon and I doubt Stefan even remembers me, but Uncle Damon didn't even know I was coming as I was too stubborn to call him to warn him that I was on my way up or I would rather hitch a ride up to Mystic Falls, then call him to come get me because of my dumb pride.

I saw Uncle Damon's blue Camaro parked out front, looking the same as I last ride in it with him, feeling the stupid witch continue to try to penetrate my blockade in my head, but she was just wasting her energy as I am a stronger witch than her and could take her down in a second without even breaking a sweat.

It seemed that the witch would rather invade my mind without my consent than come talk to me herself, that is just plain rude and insulting as I pushed it back at her, watching as the girl fell to the ground and let out a piercing scream though she did it to herself, all I did is cause her magic to backlash at her.

Now I am sure Uncle Damon and Stefan have heard me now, so being brave, I knocked on the Salvatore Boarding house as the brown haired girl came running towards the house, screaming for Stefan and physically pushing me out of the way as she brushed past me and nearly knocking me over, giving me what she thought was a dirty glare that was anything but intimidating.

I gave her one of my famous Salvatore smirks, taught to me by no other than Damon Salvatore, barging right in and leaving the door wide open and coming face to face to the one person that I have been avoiding and have spent so much energy angry that I have pretty much forgotten why I was so angry to begin with, and not expecting me at all as I slowly let all my emotions come to surface and running straight towards the one person that I have always trust the most, as I heard him whisper in my ear.

"Isabella."


	4. Chapter 4

I was crying hysterically into my uncle, not caring who saw me as I felt Uncle Damon lift me up into his arms as I continued to cry on his shoulder and wrapped my legs around his waists while he carried me inside which was not how I expected him to react from seeing me for the first time in several months, not really paying much attention to our supposed stalkers that were spying on us from afar and sending dirty looks in my direction.

I was wondering who those supposed not so innocent girls were as I had seen Uncle Stefan and that girl race out to help the girl that tried to use her magic on me for it to only backfire back on her which serves her right for even considering to use her magic to inflict on me.

I felt Uncle Damon carrying me into what looked like a living room as he sat down with me on his lap, not wanting to move anytime soon, feeling as if I was crying away my months worth of frustrations and I am not one to cry usually, but it was just too much that happened all at once.

I forgot to call Angela as I promised to call her as soon as I arrived, but all I could think about right now was reuniting with Damon and I know she would understand as she knew I haven't seen my only caring family in a while and scared that as soon as he spoke he was going to tell me I wasn't welcome and I had nowhere else to go.

I know that the others were watching my uncle with judgmental looks as he carried me inside and shutting the door behind so that he could give us some privacy and hope he wasn't angry for what I did to that girl.

He didn't seem angry or upset with me about what happened outside as all his focus only seemed to be on me which is something that I have always loved about him and wondering how I could have ever been angry with him when all that he has ever done is take care of me and put me first which is something that even my own parents wouldn't do for me and that is all that I ever wanted.

"My sweet little innocent Izzy, what has happened to my little girl," he said as he sat down on the couch, placing me on his lap which is something I haven't done since I was almost eleven years old and though I am fourteen, I have actually missed him inviting me to sit on his lap as it was always somewhere I would feel safe and comforted.

"Charlie," was all I could get out before hiding back in his shoulder and that was all that it took for Uncle Damon to understand and could sense the angry coming off of him, and I could sense his anger, I know that Stefan could probably sense it too.

I know how much Stefan loves to interfere in Damon's business, I have no doubt he is going to barge in with those two stalking girls that tried to use magic against me, probably sensing my witch status that I know that the new little witch couldn't and surprised he has yet to sense our connection as blood relationship that Damon has always been able to sense.

"What happened, Izzy baby? Did he hurt you? Do I need to kill him for you," Damon said, trying to get answers out of me, but couldn't really speak yet, wanting to just sit here on his lap like I did when I was little and he seemed to realize that I couldn't talk yet and just wrapped his arms around me and holding me close.

"It's ok, my little piccola, we can talk about it later," he spoke softly to me in a comforting voice but sensed the firmness in his voice so know he wasn't going to let me get away with not talking about it, letting me just sit on his lap which I appreciated, knowing I just needed a moment to gather my thoughts.

That moment was interrupted when Stefan and the two girls suddenly barged in with Stefan carrying the witch with the brown haired girl following behind, giving me a nasty glare as she passed by and obviously wanted to make some comment but hid my face in Damon's shirt to avoid her.

I knew that she was obviously judging me for that witches own mistake of attempting to use magic against me and for it to only turn around back on her and wanting them to just go away so I can tell Damon what happened before they obviously make up some lie to cover up their mistake and scared Uncle Damon will believe them over me.

Stefan saw me sitting on Damon's lap and gave me judgmental looks, obviously not remembering me or sensing me as his family which was slightly upsetting that he couldn't even sense his own blood when I was sitting right in front of him.

Though he only really met me once when I was real little and spent most of the time avoiding me and seemed to not like children as he would give me these looks that made me feel like I was in the way, when I have known Damon my whole life and who practically raised me since a child and I listened to him more than my own parents, but it was their own fault that I didn't want anything to do with them.

"Damon, who is this girl? She can't be much older than twelve or thirteen, compel the girl on her way, we don't have time for another one of your sorority girls," Stefan said rudely, hurting that he just thought that I was just one of Damon's feeds.

This was the reason why I never called Stefan 'Uncle Stefan' as he wanted me to as I should respect him, but saying that he needed to earn the title as my uncle which he did not appreciate like Uncle Damon has done and have never done anything to earn it and seemed he always thought he was better than me while Damon took the time to know me.

"Sorry Stef, no can do, besides she isn't one of my daily feeding girls, she is family and I am surprised at you, Stefan that you can't even sense your own blood," Damon said, wrapping his arms tightly around me so that I couldn't get off his lap as he saw it was making them all uncomfortable, but I wasn't ready to lose the physical contact just yet so they are just going to have to deal with it and it was not there place to tell us how we are to act with each other.

"Damon, what are you talking about? The only family that we even have left is our nephew Charlie and his daughter,... Isabella? That can't be Isabella, I met her and that doesn't look like her and she would be seventeen now and this girl looks to be twelve. Besides Isabella was a sweet and shy little girl, she wouldn't try to kill a girl for no reason," Stefan said, acting all superior and thinking he knew everything about me.

He was also judging me for something that evil witch bitch did when he only met me the one time when I was a small child and I have changed a lot since I was that small four year old girl and I was never that shy girl, I just didn't trust him and if he ever took the time to actually get to know me, he would know that.

"That's a long story, Stef and that is for Izzy to tell you on why she still looks fourteen, but she comes from a witch and reaper bloodline, but that is all I am saying, and you only met her once when she was four and I've been around Izzy since she was born and watched her grow and she is much stronger than Witchy over there that is unconscious and speaking of Witchy, what the hell happened out there," Damon said though I know he wasn't directed the question at me right now, knowing I wasn't ready to talk as I head my face in his chest.

Before Stefan could speak, the brown haired girl that kept giving me nasty glares spoke up, "I'll tell you what happened, Bonnie and I were just walking by when ugly faced comes here with luggage, looking suspicious like she was nothing but trouble and we wanted to know who this girl is and what she was doing here because she obviously didn't belong and Bonnie had sensed that this girl was something else so Bonnie tried to enter her mind and that is when she screamed and went unconscious so that bitch obviously did something to her," she said nastily, glaring at me and not telling the complete truth though it was obvious that Damon knew she wasn't telling exactly what happened, but Stefan believed every word.

"Really Elena, is that the whole story or just your own little version what you think happened? I know my Izzy and she would never just deliberately attack someone and who the hell is Bonnie to think she can just invade her mind like that because you want to know something when you could have just asked her! Besides, she is a witch and knows how to block herself from invaders and when Bonnie couldn't enter, she got hit with her own spell and about damn time she gets a taste of what that feels like and how dare she use it on my little niece when she wasn't even bothering you, "Uncle Damon replied, angry for what that witch had been trying to do and defending me as he has done my whole life and has always been protective of me so when someone verbally attacks me, he isn't going to stand by and let them do that to me though he knows I know how to stand my ground as he raised me to fight back for myself and certainly inherited Damon's mouth over the years which is something that I am quite proud of.

"Elena wouldn't do such a thing and this is obviously not Isabella as she knows nothing about us being vampires and she obviously does and if Elena says that this girl attacked Bonnie than I believe her," Stefan said, acting like he always knows everything and after all that Damon has told me about him, I get it when he acts like he is better than all vampires because he drinks animal blood, acting all superior about it when he used to be a fucking ripper who couldn't control his own blood thirst.

"Stefan, keep your own superior ways to your damn self because I know that I don't want to hear any of it and you met Izzy once, when she was only four years old and because she doesn't look or act the same when you met her for those two days, she obviously can't be her, but trust me when I say that this girl on my lap right her, is miss Isabella Swan Salvatore, fourteen year old reaptress and a lot has changed since and she was never a sweet or shy girl, Izzy just didn't like or trust anything about you," Damon retaliated back at Stefan when he was trusting this Elena girl who was obviously playing him over his own family.

I finally had enough with the brothers arguing and I didn't want to be the reason for them fighting because unlike this girl, I actually cared for them though Damon was obviously always going to be my favorite and more loved uncle and knew how hurt he gets whenever Stefan puts him down and acts superior over him, "Shut up and stop acting all superior over my Uncle Damon when he is so much better than you, and bitch wannabe is not being totally truthfully," I screamed, defending my Uncle Damon who looked at me who shock and proud eyes which made me love all the more.

"It's ok, Izzy. Why don't you tell us your part of what happened even though I already know that Elena is lying about something that happened and that Bonnie did something that had backfired back on her," Damon told me soothingly where I was still sitting on his lap and planned to stay for a while.

"Yes Uncle Damon. So Charlie kicked me out for blowing up another window and knew that you were in Mystic Falls so started driving towards Virginia as I have no where else to go. My truck broke down a few hours from here and had hitched a ride here and went and to get something to eat where these two kept staring me down and the witch was trying to enter my mind but I knew how to keep out a basic witch and started walking towards the boarding house with them following me. That was when witch bitch here trying to use some kind of spell on me which only backfired on her when she couldn't enter my mind besides it isn't any of their business what I am doing in town anyway," I said, directing it to Damon because I would rather not speak to the other two, watching as the witch starting waking up.

"Well, now who is telling lies and what gives you a right to try to attack my little niece the way you did and she is right, regardless to who she was, her business of why she is in town was not yours to grab and you certainly owe my sweet little Izzy an apology," Damon said to Elena and Bonnie who suddenly just became aware of her surroundings as I felt her trying to enter my mind again, she really must have a suicide wish to be doing it in front of Damon when he was already pissed that she tried to hurt me.

"Uncle Damon, she's doing it again," I said as I felt her try to enter my mind again and was emotionally drained to attempt to fight her off right now and wanted to just go to bed, laying my head back on Damon as I felt his anger coming out as I felt him moving me off his lap in vampire speed as he slammed the witch against the wall and holding her by her throat as I blocked the witches powers from him.

"Are you serious right now? She has a shielding power that keeps the supernatural from invading her mind, even me. I have a damn good feeling what little witch ability you were trying to use on my little niece so if you want to live you better tell what gives you a right to use that on a fourteen year old girl who did nothing to you," he threatened before throwing her to the ground as Elena and Stefan ran over and helped her back up while Damon placed me back on his lap.

"This girl is your niece? I thought you had no family left," the witch bitch said, shocked that I could ever be related to the Salvatore's, but she didn't know me and I was more Salvatore than anything, with being raised by my one vampire uncle who loved more than anything and I don't even care that he has killed before, it will never take away the love I have for him.

"We have two long lost relatives up in the Washington area. Our nephew, Charlie who is the chief of police in his hometown of Forks and his daughter, Isabella who is seventeen. This is obviously not sweet and shy Isabella as she looks to be twelve so she must of messed with Damon's mind, making him believe she is our niece," Stefan said as if he had the answers for everything.

"Stefan for the last time, this is Izzy, you met her once when you visited Charlie for two days. I don't think that makes you a expert on our niece who I have been with since the day she was born and this last year has been the only time she has been away from me. Look into your sensed and you should feel the blood connection with her, even with your diet," Damon said, holding me protectively close.

I watched as Stefan stared intensely at me which was sort of creeping me out and Damon brushed my bright flaming red hair to comfort me as he felt me tense up from all the staring I was getting as I watched as realization dawned at Stefan, finally being able to sense who I was.

"Isabella, it can't be. She looks so different," Stefan said, trying to deny that it was me even though he could obviously sense it and I just rolled my eyes with attitude at his stupidity while brown hair girl whose name I learned was Elena and newbie Witch bitch kept staring at me, not wanting to believe I was a Salvatore.

I think they more surprised that I was not a Stefan fan like they were but I didn't like him the first time we met, especially when he continued to call me Isabella when I had asked him not to and if he keeps it up me and him were going to have problems because I am not fucking four anymore and won't take being called Isabella anymore, even if it meant dealing with Uncle Damon's punishing hand like I have dealt with so many times growing up.

"Uncle Damon, make him stop," I whined, knowing he would know exactly what I am whining about as he knew my distaste of being called Isabella and he has only called me it a handful of times, all of when I had been in a shitload of trouble as my grandmother called me that and she never meant it in a positive way.

"Stefan, she doesn't like being called Isabella, she has negative memories with being called that, she prefers Izzy and it suits her better. I am not going to be able to stop her if she lashes out because you refuse to call her rightful name," Damon told him serious as I had been known to lash out at anyone who would continue to call me Isabella.

"Her given name is Isabella and it is much more proper, and that is what I will call Isabella," Stefan said, acting like he knew everything again and why I don't like him when he has nothing but put my Uncle Damon down and treated me like I was below him.

I got angry and refused to put with it as I jumped down from my uncle's lap before he could even stop me and magically throwing him against a wall and keeping us inside a shield to keep the others from stopping me, "Stop calling me Isabella, my name is Izzy. I don't fucking care that you think it is more proper, my name is not your decision to make, you arrogant bastard, just because you drink animal blood doesn't make you better than my Uncle Damon, shithead. If you call me Isabella again, I'll make it so you can't ever walk straight again," I threatened, letting my temper get the best of me as I let him go and dropped my shield.

Damon gave me one of his stern looks that tells me he was going to lecture me about threatening Stefan, especially with said Witch continuing to try to invade my mind but I felt her every time and probably not to do full force again as it will only backfire on her again which I will only say serves her right, especially when I have a feeling she has been using her magic on my favorite uncle and that is not okay with me.

"Isabella, we are going to talk about this later" Damon said, using my full name which is never a good thing with him as I gave him my puppy eyes, giving him a pout, hoping to change his mind and surprised he didn't start punishing me right her in front of everyone as I knew they would love seeing me get punished as they seem to have a dislike for me when I had done nothing wrong and though I might threaten people from time to time when they piss me off which Uncle Damon does not know about, I have never hurt anyone and only try to help people but because I have a closer bond with Damon, they see me as someone who is dangerous and that bothers me.

Damon ignored my puppy eyes that he usually falls for in a second but does notice that Elena and Witches glares were bothering me, pulling close to his side so I didn't have to see them, "Knock it off, she isn't the enemy and you are just pissed because she is too strong for you and what the hell were you thinking using your magic on a human anyway, she could of been hurt," he said, lecturing them as I saw Witch actually look remorseful with what she tried to do to me.

"Come on, let's get you rested up, you had a long journey. You can sleep in my room for now and we'll get you settled in a room of your own later on once you rested," Uncle Damon said, guiding me towards the stairs as I stared at him, believing he was going to send me away.

"You mean I can stay with you, Uncle Damon, I thought you wouldn't want me after what happened" I asked, meaning the fight we had before I went to stay with Charlie and wanting to cry all over again as I looked up with him as he smiled down at me, kissing the top of my head.

"Of course you can stay, my little Izzy. Do you think I am going to let you leave after just getting you back, your home is with me and yes, we need to talk about some things, especially disappearing on me in the middle of the night and having no idea where you were for a year, but I will never turn my back on you, little Izzy, you have always been my baby," Damon said, letting his humanity slip some as I realized how much I had hurt him when I took off on him like that and I don't deserve him as I started crying all over again and felt him lift me back up in his arms again and carrying me back upstairs while attempting to calm me done, hoping that I could make up what I did to him because I really don't deserve him as I felt myself drifting to sleep before I even hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: parental discipline of a minor. Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

I felt very groggy, waking up in some sheets as I looked around the room, noticing that I was in Uncle Damon's room in his bed as I heard the arguing going on from downstairs which was the reason why I was woken up so abruptly which I didn't really appreciate.

I heard Uncle Damon's voice stand out above the rest, hearing female voices as well; great, those two girls that had tried to attack me were still here, surprised that my uncle hasn't killed them yet for what they did to me because like I said, he can be quite protective.

"Damon, this girl can't stay even if she is our niece, she could be a threat to Elena, I think we should send her back to her mother where she belongs," I heard Stefan yell out, sounding like they have been arguing about this for a while.

I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but if they didn't want me to hear what they were screaming, they shouldn't be so damn loud and sure Uncle Damon knows I am awake by now even if I haven't moved from his bed yet, he always seemed to know when I was awake though couldn't tell if it was a vampire thing or not.

"Who says that you have any say in regards to Izzy? I am not going to send her back to a mother who has never given her an ounce of love her whole life! I was the one that raised her so I get to decide what is best for her and what is best for her is for her to be with me where I can look after her properly as it is obvious Charlie wasn't doing that. She is no threat to precious Elena and if anything, Elena is a threat to her or did you forget she aided Bonnie in using magic against her, so this conversation is over and Izzy is awake so I'm going to check on her, why don't you guys go brood somewhere else for a change so I can have some alone time with my little niece," Damon said, loudly as I felt my heart pick up.

I wasn't really ready to tell him the whole truth and as soon as he found out about the Cullen's and had dated Edward even if it was because I was trying to spite him, he was going to be pissed and was going to take it out on my backside though didn't mean I was scared of him because he never gave me any reason to be scared.

The door opened to his bedroom, just as I was sitting up from his bed, coming to sit down next to me, "How do you always know," I asked as it was always too tempting not to ask and whenever I tried to sneak around at night, he would always know and scold me for being out of my bed, nothing ever got past him.

"It's a gift, my little Izzy. So are you ready to talk about what happened yet, I won't push it out of you but I do need to know and don't worry too much about those girls, they won't bother you again," Damon told me, bringing me some comfort as he placed a kiss on my head.

"Uncle Damon, why did they try to attack me? I wasn't bothering them and witchy bitch tried to use magic against me and just attack me for no reason," I ask my uncle, hurt that those two girls would do try to use magic against me when they don't even know me.

It makes me not trust the witch or that girl even if she is supposedly on my uncle's side, I don't think I can trust her after that, but it seems he likes Stefan more who probably made himself look like a saint and made Damon seem like a monster, doubting that he told her any of his faults, like trying to attack me when I was just a three year old.

I had nightmares for months after that incident which Uncle Damon had been there every time I woke up from another nightmare, letting me sleep with him and Stefan didn't even have the nerve to apologize to me for what happened as he believed as I was little and would just forget.

I felt him wrap his arms around me, "I don't know, baby. I'm sorry they did that to you, I know you must be having mixed feelings about that even though I know she couldn't hurt you. There was no need for her to use magic against you, but can't seem to get an honest answer out of her, she just keeps saying that she wanted to know what you were doing in town," Damon said, shaking his head at that as it was none of their damn business what I was doing in town.

"It seems that the magic has gone to her head and thinks that she is better than everyone else. She probably got what she deserved, I doubt this was the first time she used magic on someone else for her own gain," I stated, looking up at him and could tell from the way he looked at me that she had used it on him in the past.

I hugged my Uncle Damon closer to me, hating the thought of that evil witch using magic on him, he didn't deserve to have the witch mess with her even if he was looking for trouble because I wasn't naive or stupid to believe he was completely innocent though they must be to believe that poor Stefan is the good brother that never could do any harm.

They see him as the enemy because he drinks human blood instead of animal, but that doesn't make him a monster because if he was such a monster than why would take care of me like he has done since I was four months old and probably wouldn't have died from negligence if it wasn't for him which is something that no one wants to give him credit for.

They have no right calling him a monster or putting him down when half the time, he is the one getting his hands dirty and saving them all, but don't want to give him any credit for it though as long as I am here with my uncle, I am going to give him the credit that he deserves as I know that it bothers him that won't give it to him.

"Trust me, baby doll, I know that the magic has gone to witchy's head. The little witch believes that she is the strongest just because she is a Bennett, but I know witches better than her, and she doesn't even come close," Damon said, wishing we could talking about the little newbie witch.

I knew exactly what he meant, the little witch doesn't have as much power as she thinks she does, not even coming close to the power I have from coming from both a witch and a reaper bloodline, even Angela is a better witch than her, but at least she doesn't let the magic get to her head and think she is better than every other witch in the world.

"I may be a Reapress, but even I don't believe I am the best out there, I know there is always going to be some witch that is better than me out there, but still have much to learn about my magic and would love to actually learn from a more experienced witch, this girl is just a baby witch who is not even out of diapers, I can tell and just because she can drop a vampire, doesn't mean it makes her the most powerful witch out there," I ranted, now in a irritable mood.

"Don't worry about the little witch anymore, I won't let her near you again, especially if she is going to be a little witch to you," he said, laughing at his own stupid joke and oldest witch jokes in history that I heard a thousand times before as I rolled my eyes at him.

"So ready to talk yet," he asked me when he finally stopped laughed at his stupid annoying witch joke though know his own good mood was going to go downhill as soon as I told him everything that I had been up to since I took off from him, especially when he heard about the Cullen's and ignored his warnings.

"I don't think you are going to like it," I told him honestly, not wanting to lie to him, feeling his arm leave my shoulders as he turned my head, making me look him in the eye and could see that he had that stern uncle look on whenever he was giving me a talking to which wasn't going to make this easy when I didn't want him to be disappointed in me.

"Izzy, I don't care if I like it or not, I want you to tell me what happened since we been separated, so please, will you stop stalling and tell me what's going on because I know you didn't plan coming so soon and by the way, your friend, Angela called me early this morning, you forgot to call her, told her you will call her back," Damon told me, pulling me onto his lap like he did last night.

Shit! I know I forgot to do something though actually surprised she hadn't called sooner than last night though wouldn't have surprised me if she actually flew down just to see if I made it to Mystic Falls alright, but seeing at how emotionally drained I was yesterday afternoon, it didn't surprise me after that happened because I had every intention of calling before that witch attacked me, thinking she could get one over on me.

I was stalling, not wanting him to be angry with me because whenever he is cross with me, I always seem to tear up as I can't stand the thought of disappointing him because unlike with my parents, I actually care what he thinks, just wanting him to be proud of me and knew I was already in for it for running away but it was my fault.

I knew enough was enough, so I just started talking, wanting it to just be over and sure once I finish, he was going to take it on my rear, probably not caring I was fourteen, he was old-fashioned and has no intention of changing his ways anytime soon.

I could see looks of anger as I talked but remained silent, letting me finish and wish he would just yell at me because an silent Uncle Damon was never good and hadn't even gotten to the Cullen's being cold-ones yet which was surely going to set him off and didn't need to be psychic to know I wasn't going to be sitting too well at dinner tonight.

I hesitated when I got to the part about the Cullen's as he raised his eyebrow at me, urging me to continue though wanting nothing more than to just skip over the part about the Cullen's, but knew that he would find out I lied because know that Edward would probably show himself sooner or later.

"There was these group at kids at my school that stood out, keeping themselves, isolated and were also together, except the one boy who took a liking to me and we dated for about six months before dumping me in the middle of the woods, they were cold-ones, surviving off of animal blood. I'm sorry, Uncle Damon, I was just mad, I never meant to get involved with them," I begged him, starting to tear up from the look he was giving me and sense the amount of anger coming from him.

I closed my eyes, trying not to make it too noticeable that I was crying even though I'm sure that Uncle Damon already knew, but made no move to comfort me and probably the first time he hasn't as he usually picks me up when I cry and I didn't like the feeling, wanting him to just tell me that everything was going to be alright and he forgave me for getting involved with cold-ones and will promise him anything, if he just forgives me, I can't lose him and sure Stefan would gladly want me out so I couldn't harm his precious Elena.

I felt him stand up as I opened my eyes with tears still falling down my face, making me feel small, "Isabella Marie, after everything I told you about cold-ones and warned you how dangerous they are, why in the hell would you go anywhere near them. The minute that you learned that they were cold-ones, you should have come straight here, I don't care if you were mad at me or not, I know you know better than that which means you did know better but decided to ignore my warnings," he scolded me as he looked down at me, ignoring my tears.

"Do you realize the danger that you put everyone in, just by getting involved with this boy. He has staked a claim on you and will stop at nothing to get to you back, even by killing you're father, mother, and you're little witch friend to pull you out in the open, then he kill grab you and claim you as his mate, Stefan already wants you gone, this is just going to add on to his fire of sending you away, I can't always protect you," he scolded me in a stern tone, more stern than he has ever been with me.

I looked down, ashamed for ever thinking it was a good idea to spite my uncle my getting involved with him; I knew what would happen if he found out, but did it anyway because I was still pissed at him at the time and never thought that getting involved with Edward would have put everyone in danger, I wish I never ran away to Forks, even if it meant never meeting Angela who I love as much as my stern uncle next to me.

He came and sat down beside me, pulling me close, giving me some comfort which I gladly took his offered comfort, hugging him close while I sniffled, "I know your sorry, little Izzy, but you know better, I know you do, I can't lose you over something like this, I already have little miss innocent trying to get herself over stupidity, I don't need to worry about you doing the same, but there isn't much I could to stop her though I can do something about you because I am going to make sure you never to this again," he told me sincerely.

I had no time to think as he had vampire sped me over his knee with his hand coming crashing down on my backside before I registered what was happening even though I knew I had this coming, still couldn't prepare as it has been a while since I last been spanked though sure it probably won't be the last.

"Ow! Ow! I won't do it again, I promise! I'm Sorry, please don't hate me," I cried as he rain down swats on my poor backside, ignoring my pleas or tears that were coming, hating that I was begging, as he always makes me feel so powerless when he spanks me.

"I know your sorry, Izzy. I am going to make sure you are even sorrier and never do anything like this ever again and I would never hate you, you're my baby," he said, sliding my pajama shorts down to my ankles, grateful that he at least left my panties on before he continued his assault to my bottom as his hand came down even harder, which felt like I was on fire.

I couldn't help but cry like a little girl which is exactly how I felt, not realizing that Uncle Damon had finished his punishment as he pulled my pajama shorts back up and lifting up into arms, letting me cry on his shoulder like he always does after punishment, holding me close as he let me cry myself out.

I felt him putting me down though was still crying hysterically, wanting him to just comfort me, but knew he was just going to let me cry because he sees that as part of the punishment, "I don't want you ever doing anything like this again, do you understand! I went a whole easier on you than I should have, but only because I know you are still punishing yourself, so I want you to stay up here and think about you did for a bit, then we we will talk," he said as he wiped away some tears, as I nodded my head before leaving me to my thoughts.

He usually doesn't leave me after punishment, knowing I could real clingy as this was when I am most vulnerable, but doesn't know the real reason behind my clinginess after punishment, just believing I need to feel forgiven, but really it is because of my father and how he would hit me with his belt when he was drunk and tell me I was unlovable that didn't deserve to be born

I was too scared to tell Uncle Damon that, even if I know that he would tell me that it wasn't true and that he loved me more than anyone else, but I saw the way he looked at that girl last night and know he loves her and it scares me to think about having to share my uncle with anyone, not wanting her to take him away from me.

Though Uncle Damon wasn't my Dad and unlike him, I have never been afraid of him physically and verbally lashing out at me for just dropping a dish on the floor and knew I will always be safe with him, even if he punishes me at times and know that I was never going to leave his side ever again.


End file.
